Nothings Over Change
by HZL
Summary: Tao yang dahulu telah mengenal Chanyeol, harus rela menikah dengan Kris yang notabene-nya adalah Hyung kandung Chanyeol. apa yang terjadi? WARNING! CHANTAO SLIGHT KRISTAO


**Change**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Tao, and Kris, find ur self for other cast...**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : It is Shou-Ai. Boys X Boys. Chantao Slight Kristao. Sad ending.**

**Ini ff angst ku yg entah keberapa, maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo critanya agak ngawur, tapi aku berusaha buat kaga buat Typo(s)-an. Soalnya temen-temen aku banyak yang enggak suka ff yang banyak Typo(s)-nya bertebaran. Makasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kita putuskan saja hubungan ini, Chan-ge..." ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang terkesan kaku padaku. Aku mengalihkan mataku padanya, mata panda yang dahulu memancarkan cahaya keceriaan kini mata itu terkesan Datar dan tajam.

"..." aku tidak bergeming.

"maaf, Chan-ge..." dia mendesah pelan. "aku harap kau bisa bahagia, karena aku akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai calon suamiku ge. Maaf... aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu... aku ... aku sudah bahagia ...

...tanpa dirimu... Ge..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar lirih. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku akan kata-katanya tadi. Dia meninggalkan Cafè ini tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku yang masih melihat punggungnya yang mulai hilang dikerumunan pengunjung Cafè.

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

"Hei! Whats up, Chan!" seorang dengan seenak jidatnya menepuk keras bahuku dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar dan kerasnya –tak jauh beda dengan telapak tanganku. Aku menyingkirkan paksa tangan itu dari bahuku yang terbalut Almamater Hitam.

Masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar, dia duduk di hadapanku. Aku merasa risih dengan perbuatan Namja yang biasa ku sebut 'Saudara kandung Terbaikku' ini. Aku muak melihat wajahnya yang tak habis-habisnya membuatku kesal, namun aku tidak pernah membencinya.

"Heum... pasti karena 'Panda' itu lagi ya?"

"..."

Terdengar desahan pasrah darinya, setelahnya dia berdiri dan berlalu saja tanpa ingin berlama-lama di sampingku, dia tahu akan bahaya apa yang akan diterima jika ia berani mengungkit-ungkit masalah Tao lagi. Itulah Kris –lelaki dingin yang terkadang mempunyai guyonan khas keluarga Wu.

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk panjang itu, dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk celanaku –tak ada efeknya, karena bangku tersebut tidak berdebu sama sekali. Aku meninggalkan cincin perak berbaut nama 'Wu Chanyeol H. ZiTao' pada bangku panjang yang tadi sempat menjadi sandaranku.

CHANYEOL POV END

.

.

.

TAO POV

.

Kau pikir, hanya dirimu yang tersiksa?

Kau pikir, aku bahagia disini?

.

"Tao, Eomma ingin kau menghadiri pertemuan keluarga nanti malam, ok? Dan Eomma tidak menerima penolakan, sayang" aku hanya bisa mengulas senyum ketika pertanyaan langsung dengan jawaban ia ucapkan.

"tak ada alasan untuk tak pergi, Eomma. Baiklah aku akan ikut" aku masih dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata jernih Eomma.

'maafkan aku Chan-ge, aku membohongimu...' batinku miris.

FLASHBACK

"sebaiknya kita putuskan saja hubungan ini Chan-ge..." terdengar nadaku sedikit bergetar, pelupuk mataku sudah terisi dengan Liquid bening yang kapan saja siap berdesakan jatuh. Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali hingga air mata itu tidak jatuh, aku tetap mencoba untuk menatapnya dalam. Ku pertahankan nada dingin yang terkesan dingin pada tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku untuknya.

"..." dia tidak menjawab, tak ada penolakan maupun persetujuan darinya. Dia menatap mataku heran... –mungkin dia pikir aku masih bercanda.

"maaf, Chan-ge..." aku menghela napas, aku merasa banyak batu yang menekan paru-paru ku sehingga aku sulit berbicara. "aku harap kau bisa bahagia, karena aku akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai calon suamiku ge. Maaf... aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu... aku ... aku sudah bahagia ...

...tanpa dirimu... Ge..." kata-kata pahit yang selama ini tak ingin aku keluarkan akhiranya dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku terpaksa harus mengeluarkannya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk itu, meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku disana. Kakiku terus berjalan walau hatiku berontak ingin berhenti dan berbalik ke sisinya, berpelukan hangat seraya mengucapkan kata maaf berulangkali agar semua dosaku –perkataan kasarku tadi terhapuskan.

Aku berbohong pada hatiku.

Aku terus berjalan dikerumunan pengunjung Cafè hingga ia tak bisa melihatku lagi. Ketika sampai di depan pintu Cafè, aku tak sanggup menahan liquid bening yang mengalir deras dari mataku. Aku menahan isakanku di tengah sepinya malam kala itu. Tiap hembusan napasku menimbulkan uap tipis –saking dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

.

Sehari setelahnya, aku dan Eomma-ku pindah ke Qingdao –tempat kelahiranku, yang memang tujuan utamanya adalah menetap disana, karena Appa berwasiat agar kami tinggal disana.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Seakan terjadi Dè ja fu, kejadian dua tahun lalu terulan kembali. 'Chanyeol, Wu Chanyeol... bahkan namanya pun aku masih mengingatnya. Apa dia masih mengingatku?' batinku. Aku mengusap-usap permukaan cincin perak yang dahulu pernah menghiasi jari tengah kami berdua –Cincin Couple. Masih bisa kubaca nama yang tertera di permukaannya...

'Wu Chanyeol H. ZiTao'

.

Dua tahun...

waktu berlangsung meninggalkan masa lalu...

namun kenangan itu masih menjadi bebanku...

...hingga saat ini.

TAO POV END

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Tao! Kau sudah berbenah, sayang?"

Tao turun dari lantai dua, setelah terdengar suara Eommanya memanggilnya dari lantai dasar. Eommanya tersenyum manis melihat putra semata wayangnya yang berbalut baju Kaus hitam yang dilampisi Almamater berupa Jaket putih ber garis Baby Blue ditiap jahitannya, dan celana skinny jeans hitam pudar yang membalut kaki jenjangnya –tampil Tampan dan Manis secara bersamaan.

"kajja... Mr. Dan Mrs. Wu telah menunggu kita di restaurant St. Christal, Eomma tak mau membuat mereka menunggu disana lebih lama lagi"

Tao dan Eommanya segera pergi menuju restaurant tersebut. Mereka berjala berdampingan menuju parkiran taman mereka, dan pilihan Eomma Tao jatuh pada mobil ZENVO ST 1 putih, milik Tao.

.

.

.

Dan dilain tempat, Mr. Dan Mrs. Wu tengah bersiap pergi ke restaurat itu bersama kedua putra mereka.

"Appa! Memangnya aku harus dijodohkan seperti ini huh? Aku sudah punya Jessica yang menungguku di Canada saat ini! Aku mohon Appa, jangan pisahkan aku dengan Jessica..." si rambut blonde memohon-mohon pada Mr. Wu, tapi Mr. Wu hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan mata biru dengan sorotan aneh.

"tidak..." itulah jawaban Mr. Wu telak. Mrs. Wu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra pertamanya dengan suaminya. Si bungsu tengah berkutat dengan pakaiannya, ia tidak mendengar kericuhan diluar kamarnya.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Appa, Eomma, Gege, ayo pergi... kalian tidak mau keluarga Huang menunggu bukan?" datanglah si Bungsu yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Keluarga Huang itu adalah keluarga dari Orang yang ia sukai.

Dan merekapun bergegas pergi dari rumah mewah itu menggunakan 2 mobil. Mr. Dan Mrs. Wu duduk berdua di Mobil MAYBACH LANDAULET hitam, dan kedua putra mereka duduk berdua dengan mobil BUGATI VEYRON SUPER SPORT hitam merah.

.

.

.

Keluarga Wu dan Keluarga Huang datang bersamaan di restaurant itu.

"Ahh... Zi Lian! Aku tidak tahu kau telah lama tinggal di Korea, aku pikir kau masih di China..." tukas Mrs. Wu cepat, ketika ia melihat teman lamanya Huang Zi Lian –Ibu Tao.

"baru datang tadi pagi Fanny, hanya putraku yang menetap disini..." ucap Eomma Tao disertai cengirannya.

"kajja... kita pilih meja untuk bersama..." Mrs. Wu terlihat menarik tangan Eomma Tao dengan semangat, mencari tempat. Kedua putra mereka sepertinya masih tidak sadar akan kehadiran Tao –putra keluarga Huang yang akan dijodohkan dengan anak pertama mereka.

.

CHANYEOL POV

.

"Hei... Ge... kupikir Eomma telah tertular penyakit... sampai menarik-narik temannya seperti itu..." ucapku menyadarkan lamunan Kris-Ge. Yap... Kris-ge adalah kakakku satu-satunya, dan aku adalah satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

"look at she, Yeol... i can't belived what i see now..." lirih Kris-ge. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapan kami.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, mencoba melihat apa yang menarik perhatian Kris-ge.

DEG!

Aku menemukan seorang Namja yang sangat kukenali, berambut merah marun dengan tatanan berantakan namun menawan, mata panda yang berbinar polos namun dengan alis menukik –berkesan seolah mata itu akan mengorek apapun yang ada dialam pikiranmu, kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana berbahan jeans ketat, semakin menatap keatas ia semakin manis, tubuh kurusnya dilampisi oleh jas alamamter baby blue dengan dalaman baju kaus –sangat casual.

"Tao..." nama itu terlanjur keluar dari mulutku. Entah terdengar atau tidak, kini ia tengah menatapku juga dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terpancar dari binar matanya yang meredup perlahan –menyiratkan akan luka yang mendalam.

"Chan-ge..." lirihnya, walau suaranya lebih mirip bisikan, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. 'tuhan... ternyata ia masih mengingat namaku' batinku bahagia. Seulas senyum menawan ku arahkan padanya yang masih manatapku.

"hei... Kris, Chanyeol... kalian tidak mau duduk?" tegur Appa yang entah sejak kapan telah dibelakangku.

"Annyeong Ahjussi Joshep... Saya Huang Zi Tao..." ucap Tao sedikit membungkuk, Appa hanya membalas dengan senyuman berwibawanya. Ternyata Tao sudah mengalami perkembangan yang pesat ya? bahasa Koreanya sudah lancar dengan aksen Seoul yang kental. Sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkannya lagi sebagai kamus berjalannya ketika ia pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Korea.

.

FLASHBACK

"Yŭnzŭ (permisi)... Wǒ yīzhī zàі xủnzhǎo de zhèng fàng... nǐ huĺ bāng wǒ dĺ gēgē zài nàlǐ? (Saya sedang mencari ruangan kepala sekolah... maukah kakak membantu saya menunjukkan dimana itu?)" aku yang merasa terusik dari tidur panjangku –karena mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara denganku.

"mworago yo?" aku tercengang, matanya berbinar bingung. 'Kyeopta' itulah kesan pertamaku ketika bertemu dengan anak Panda asal Qingdao, China itu.

"eum... can you show me where is headmaster room, Su-Sunbaenim?" aigoo... anak ini sangat polos, mengapa ia berbicara denganku menggunakan sepotong kertas contekan seperti itu?

"sure... follow me... eum, what is your name?"

"Zitao... Huang Zitao..."

"okey... Taozi..."

"eh...?"

Aku mengulas senyum, asyik juga menggoda anak ini.

.

FLASHBACK END

CHANYEOL POV END

.

AUTHOR POV

"...yeol? Chanyeol? Wu Chan!" sebuah tepukan –yang lebih ketara jika disebuah dorongan dari Kris menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"kau menggangguku Kevin!" tatapan dingin dilontarkan Chanyeol pada Kris, dan Kris hanya membalasnya santai dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aku-tak-melakukan-apapun.

"kalian berdua, aku akan menendang kalian jika melakukan hal-hal aneh disini..." bisik Mr. Joshep pada mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Kris.

.

.

.

"jadi, Namja manis disebelahmu ini... anakmu?" sela Mrs. Wu ketika mereka sedang menyantap Desert-nya.

"ya... namanya Huang Zi Tao... jadi... dari kedua anakmu ini siapa yang bernama Wufan?" tukas Eomma Tao cepat.

"yang berambut blonde dan mirip Angry Bird itu Wufan... tapi dia akrab dipanggil Kris atau Kevin" Mrs. Wu menunjuk Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. "dan... itu anak keduaku... namanya Wu Chanyeol..." lanjut Mrs. Wu seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang ada disamping Kris.

"saya tidak ingin berlama-lama Mrs. Huang... anda pasti sudah diberitahu Istri saya tentang 'bisnis' kita bukan?" tegas Mr. Wu menatap dalam Onyx hitam Tao. Tao dibuat bergidik ngeri, apalagi zamrud Mr. Wu yang terbias cahaya membuatnya seperti menyala dalam gelap.

"yah... saya setuju dengan keputusan anda Mr. Wu... namun, saya berharap anda memberi waktu bagi keduanya agar saling mengenal terlebih dahulu... sebelum pernikahan itu dilaksanakan..." lanjut Eomma Tao sembari menatap anak semata wayangnya dari samping.

"baiklah saya setuju..." seulas senyuman kecil dilontarkan Mr. Wu pada 'calon' menantunya.

"eum... bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Tao menambahkan. Pandangan keempat pasang mata itu menatapnya dalam.

"Taozi, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Wufan... maaf, jika sebelumnya Eomma tidak mengatakannya padamu, Chagi"

"..."

"Tao?" Eomma-nya meremas bahu Tao lembut, menyadarkan putranya dari keterkejutannya.

"... Eomma, maafkan aku. Tapi, aku harus pergi..." setelahnya Tao langsung menegakkan diri dan berjalan cepat –meninggalkan meja yang telah terisi 4 orang dewasa yang saling manatap kenapa-dia?

"maaf, Fanny... Joshep... aku memang salah... seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini terlebih dahulu pada Tao..." lanjut Eomma Tao ketika Tao benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan matanya.

.

Other_Place

Air mata setia mengucur dari mata Tao. Isakan kecil dari belah Cherry-nya menandakan dia 'tidak' baik-baik saja. Tao berjalan cepat kearah mobil ZENVO ST 1 putih miliknya –yang tadi ia kendarai bersama Eommanya. Membuka knop mobil secara paksa dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada jok mobilnya.

"... Tuhan...

...Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terluka..

untuk yang... kedua kalinya" setelahnya, Tao menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan maksimum. Seolah berlari meninggalkan takdir yang ada didepan matanya.

.

'Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?' batin Chanyeol.

.

-SKIP-

"aku minta maaf Fanny, Joshep. Aku tidak tahu Tao akan pergi begitu saja ketika mendengar perjodohan itu..." Eomma Tao terus membungkuk meminta maaf pada Mr. Dan Mrs. Wu ketika mereka keluar dari restaurant tersebut.

"ah... tidak apa-apa Lianzi... aku mengerti kok..." jawab Mrs. Wu dengan senyumannya yang tersungging dibibir merah Marunnya.

"lalu, bagaimana kau bisa pulang Lian-ssi? Bukankah Tao membawa mobil kalian?" lanjut Mr. Wu ketika mereka tiba di tempat parkir.

"aku bisa menelepon Pak Xi, tenang saja..." setelahnya, Eomma Tao langsung meninggalkan keluarga Wu yang masih melihat punggungnya.

.

"hei... Yeol... kau... ada yang kau pikirkan Saengie?" Kris menyikut Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"eobseo... aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa..."

"...kajja... kita pulang. Eomma Appa, apakah kalian akan berdiri saja disana? Aku sudah mengantuk..." ucap Chanyeol yang diiringi desahan panjang –yang sepertinya menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"pak Xi, bisakah anda menjemput saya di Restauran XX, daerah Gyeonggi?"

"..."

"terima kasih..."

"..."

Pip..

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

Akhirkan kami, sekeluarga sudah sampai di rumah. Aku langsung berlari pelan kekamarku, tidak mengindahkan Eomma yang memanggilku –Heran? Mungkin.

Setelah sampai dikamar, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di ranjang, tanpa membuka satupun aksesoris yang tadi kupasang –ketika hendak pergi.

"Tao..." lagi-lagi hanya nama itu yang aku gumamkan. Aku menutup mataku perlahan.

Drrttt... Dddrrrtttt...

'Aish! Siapa lagi? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang barang sedetik saja?' umpatku. Lalu aku membuka flip cell phone-ku. Menekan Icon surat dan...

From e-mail : Huang_Zitao

To e-mail : Chanyeol_Wu

15/19/2013 22.45 KST

Chanyeol-ssi, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?

Aku menunggumu di taman, tempat biasa.

Kumohon, cepatlah kemari...

Ada rasa sedih, mendengar Tao memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi. Aku merasa seperti orang asing. Padahal aku adalah orang yang 'pernah' dekat dengannya, dulu. walaupun aku harus mem-Bold kalimat DULU.

.

AUTHOR POV

Chanyeol, segera berbenah. Dia keluar tanpa meminta izin dari Mrs. Wu, mengunjungi tempat yang Tao sebutkan tadi.

Ia berlari, karena memang... taman tersebut tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... apa aku terlambat?" ucapnya terputus-putus –dan entah pada siapa ia berbicara.

"maaf, membuatmu berlari Chanyeol-ssi..." jawab sebuah suara Bass dari belakang tubuh tambunnya.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, dan menatap langsung Tao yang tengah tersenyum tipis dihadapannya. Ada terselip rasa bahagia, ketika ia dapat kembali melihat senyuman lembut itu. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri.. bahwa senyuman itu tak akan dapat ia lihat setiap ia terbangun dipagi harinya.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"ak... Hosh... Aku tidak apa-apa... Hosh, jadi apa yang... Hosh kau katakan .. Tao?" ucap Chanyeol yang masih menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Tao mendekat, dia duduk disalah satu bangku disana. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Setelah keheningan lama yang meliputi mereka usai, Tao membuka suaranya.

"did you still love me?" Tao menengok kearah Chanyeol. Mata panda yang dahulu berbinar bersih itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin yang menusuk.

"i didn't know..." belah apel Chanyeol berucap lirih.

"why? Why you confused?" Tao beralih menatap tanah.

"because... because i know... i haven't time to got the second change..."

"..."

"dan jika kau bertanya apakah aku masih mencintaimu Tao...

... aku lebih memilih jawaban... 'Iya'.." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"buktikan Yeol... buktikan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku..." Tao menatap Chanyeol lagi, namun dengan tatapan terluka yang diiringi oleh mata Panda yang telah menitikkan liquid garam.

"..."

"buktikan Yeol!" bentak Tao.

"apa yang bisa aku buktikan? Sedangkan kau kini telah bukan milikku lagi Peach?" Chanyeol melembut.

"buktikan... Hiks... buktikan bahwa aku milikmu... Hiks" isak Tao. Chanyeol memeluk Tao yang saat ini memang terlihat rapuh.

"maaf... ak-aku ...

... aku tidak bisa"

.

.

.

4 bulan setelah pertemuan 'rahasia' meraka –Tao dan Chanyeol. Mr. Dan Mrs. Wu sepakat untuk mengadakan pernikahan Tao dan Kris. Selang waktu 4 bulan tersebut itu jugalah, Kris telah jatuh cinta pada sosok hangat Huang Zitao.

Hari ini... tepat hari pernikahan mereka.

Tao terlihat bahagia, dengan senyuman tulus yang selalu menyungging dibibir Peach-nya yang terbalut lip gloss tipis. Kris juga tak kalah bahagia, ia selalu menampakkan gigi putihnya –tersenyum lebar.

Tapi...

Satu yang tidak mereka ketahui...

Seseorang tengah bersedih dibelakang mereka. Menangisi perbuatannya...

CHANYEOL...

.

Tak seluruhnya salah Chanyeol, memang. Hanya keegoisan Eomma Tao yang menginginkan putra tunggalnya untuk menentap di China, membuat Tao harus berkorban perasaannya 'sedikit' lebih banyak.

Dan Tao... memutuskan untuk mengakhiri Hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama 2 tahun lamanya, semenjak mereka semester awal kuliah. Karena... Tao tak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi.

.

Tak selalu... Tak selalu, cerita cinta berakhir Happy Ending, bukan?

Tapi, semua kembali lagi pada tuhan... dialah pemegang nasib masing-masing kita.

copyright©CMW


End file.
